Enrique
Enrique (エﾝリーケイ Enriikei), one of Bananarama-sama's Hell-Generals, is the younger brother of Enrique-Supreme. History Enrique is at the start of the series a simple Spoozaphone player who is slightly jealous of his older brother's success in all aspects of life. When Bananarama came to his hometown with claims that he wanted to start a band, Enrique was hopeful and thought it was finally time for him to get out of his brother's shadow. Unfortunately, Enrique-Supreme also wanted to join, and so Enrique's dreams were crushed. Enrique practices the Spoozaphone everyday to finally surpass his brother's extensive musical talents. However, the band never actually needed a Spoozaphone player, so he remains seething in the shadows. Enrique is actually a higher ranking officer (which he achieved by rigging the voting system in the band) than his brother, but no one acknowledges his rank, and they frequently walk all over him. In fights Enrique is often only partly seen, with the rest of his appearance obscured by the edge of the shot. Enrique is also shown to be more powerful than he looks (though this isn't saying much). Enrique is usually competent in his battles but is often trying to sabotage his brother's efforts. At the end of the Bananarama Saga Enrique goes on a journey to try and curry favor with Bananarama-sama by finding out how to free him from his magical clown car prison and eventually succeeds. Powers & Abilities * ''NOTICE MEEEEEEEEEEE ''– Enrique becomes nigh invisible because nobody cares about him except for his brother (and he doesn't care much either). * ''WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOIIIIIING? -'' Enrique teleports out of seemingly nowhere, he then starts to insult everything around him to get attention. Personality Enrique first and foremost hates his brother, Enrique-Supreme. He hates and loves his brother kinda like that weird incest relationship Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver have (luckily, Enrique-Supreme does not reciprocate these feelings). Enrique is very self-conscious. Of all the Hell-Generals, Enrique is usually the last to be noticed, and he has no friends. Enrique also loves placing blame on others and has serious trust issues. Voice actors Enrique is voiced by Greg in the English dub. Trivia * Enrique-Supreme has always been more powerful than Enrique. * Enrique is that one person out of a group of people who has no musical talent whatsoever, and kind of just sits in the corner while the rest of the band does something with their lives. ** He is, however, their technical specialist, knowing how to work most recording software. * Although extremely hard to see, Enrique has a mustache. * There was a planned spinoff involving Enrique and his backround called "Classic Enrique!", but the Kickstarter project failed. However, the series is said to still be in development. *It has been confirmed by Krunkidile that Enrique's outfit is inspired by "That messed up detecive from that one Men without Work song about Dr Kackle Mr Jinkes. What the frack was wrong with that guy." This is actually the detective from the song "Dr Heckyll Mr Jive." *He was called "Mexican-Mysterious-Always-Cursing-Masked-Man-Who-Never-Takes-Off-His-Mask-Ever" in his concept art Category:Characters Category:Hell-Generals Category:Villains Category:Other Models